Epicland und die Geschichte der Königreiche
Die Welt der Dämonen Wir leben in einer Welt in der es 2 Königreiche gibt. Sie rebellieren schon seit Jahren da niemand auf den Gedanken kommt sich zu verbinden. Beide Völker hassen sich nur weil sie sich in einer Hinsicht unterscheiden. Das Volk der Dämonen die sich im Königreich von Ungh-Aghor befinden und das Volk der Schatten dämonen deren absichten etwas gemeiner und fieser sind als die der Dämonen. Sie meinen das sie mit ihren Absichten die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen können. Doch das was sie planen ist es mehr Geld einzukassieren damit sie den Bau für ihre Neue Architektur planen und umsetzen können. Dieses Gebäude ist anscheinend Geheim und soll in der anderen Region für Verwirrung Sorgen. Das Volk der Dämonen geht zwar die andere Region nichts an aber wenn es ein böser Plan ist der die Welt zum Abgrund bringt wird dieser vereitelt müssen. Ein Spion aus dem Dämonenreich Ungh-Aghor konnte herausfinden um was es sich dabei handelt. Sie haben vor das Königreich Ungh-Aghor mit einer finsteren Maschine zu vernichten die Seelenenergie produziert die man in einen Strahl verwandeln kann. Diese Supernova wäre so Stark das sie eine ganze Region vernichten würde. Die Schattendämonen hätten mehr Platz für weitere Gebäuden und würden ihre dunklen Pläne weiter ausführen können. Nur leider wurde der Spion enttarnt und festgenommen und hingerichtet. Bevor das passierte konnte der General der 10. Einheit Reagor durch eine Art Telepatie seine Gedanken lesen da er zuvor sich seinem Geist hinzugefügt hatte. Den Dämonen wurde mitgeteilt das ihr Spion umgebracht worden war. Damit war es Offiziell bekannt. Der Spion wurde in Ehre gehalten und neben Ungh-Aghor beerdigt. Die Schattendämonen konnten es nicht riskieren sich nicht vorzubereiten. Wenn die Dämonen bereits wüssten was sie vorhatten, könnten sie sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiten. Es stand in der Zeitung was es zu wissen gab. Die Bevölkerung war geschockt. Manche glaubten es nicht aber der großteil schon. Schnell wurde den Schattendämonen klar das die Dämonen es herausgefunden hatten. Dies war aber nur eine Botschaft die diese Nachricht mitteilte. Die zweite Nachricht war folgende: "Wir erklären euch den Krieg". Lebewesen im Epicland Das Epicland ist groß und hat viele verschiedene Orte an denen es viele verschiedene Wesen gibt. Sie sind wie Tiere oder sind sogar Tiere. Im Prinzip handelt es nur von Dämonen aller Art doch das Land besitzt noch viele Arten von Lebewesen die noch nicht erforscht worden sind. Diese Liste wird noch erweitert je nachdem welche Orte im Epicland hinzugefügt werden. Die Dämonen: Die Dämonen sind die normale Art. Sie sind kräftig und melden sich meistens bei Ungh-Aghor an um für das Land zu kämpfen. Die Schattendämonen: Das ist eine andere Rasse der Dämonen. Diese hier sind meist hinterlistiger und frecher. Manche haben böse absichten. Der Nebelwolf:'' Dieser Wolf hat Messerscharfe Zähne und ein unglaublich starkes Gebiss. Er lebt in dem Nebelwald. Er greift gerne kleine Dämonenkinder an die sich verlaufen haben. Im Rudel entkommt ihnen so gut wie keiner.'' Die Elfen: Die Elfen sind harmlose Wesen von denen man sagt sie können einem einen Wunsch erfüllen, doch dies ist eine Legende. Sie träumen oft und leben ihr Leben mit Faulenzen weiter. Sie leben länger wie die Dämonen. Eine Elfe wird geboren wenn eine andere stirbt. Die Waffen der Dämonen Alle Dämonenkrieger die das Ungh-Aghor Königreich betreten und es schaffen General zu werden, denen wird die Bindung zu ihrer Waffe offenbart. Je nach Seele des Dämonen ändert sich das Aussehen der Waffe des Trägers. Es wird mit Schwertern, Bögen, Pistolen, Äxten, Hämmern und mit Streitkolben gekämpft. Nachdem die Seele die Bindung aufgebaut hat, hat der Besitzer die möglichkeit die 1. Stufe seiner Waffe einzusetzen. Dies ist das sogenannte "Shikai". Bei einem Shikai verändert sich die Waffe und erlangt eine andere Form und größe. Nun kann die Waffe eine oder mehrere spezielle Fähigkeiten haben. Die 2. Stufe die man nicht so schnell erlernt ist das "Bankai". Bei einem Bankai kann eine Waffe je nach Art zu allem möglichen werden. Manche Bankai's sind so mächtig, sie können ganze Dörfer vernichten. Um ein Bankai zu lernen brauch man Jahrelanges Training und eine stabile Bindung zwischen Kämpfer und Waffe. Alle Generäle besitzen ein Bankai. Was ist ein "Fullbring"? Ein Fullbring ist etwas was nicht jeder besitzt. Nur besondere Personen besitzen diese Fähigkeit. Dies ist eine Kraft die tief in der Seele der Person steckt. Bis jetzt ist nur bekannt das Gorgoss ein Fullbring besitzt. Dadurch wird er größer und breiter und erlangt somit mehr Kraft. Ein Fullbring kann sich von seiner Waffe zu 100% unterscheiden. Es hat was mit der Seele der Person zu tun, wie sich ein Fullbring entwickelt. Das Fullbring ist nicht sehr bekannt. Dalarion weis anscheinend viel darüber und war mit dieser Kraft oft konfrontiert. Das Fullbring ist immernoch ein großes Mysterium. Die Generäle Die Generäle sind die stärkste Kampfeinheit des Königreichs Ungh-Aghor. Man kann nur ein General werden wenn man ein Bankai besitzt. Es gibt 10 Generäle und somit 10 Einheiten mit jeweils eine gewisse Anzahl an Dämonenkriegern die für das Land kämpfen. Es gibt einen Oberoffizier namens Gorgoss, um den es auch in dieser Story geht. Der Oberoffizier ist der Befehlshaber der Generäle und die rechte Hand des Königs. Gorgoss soll einmal den Posten von Dalarion einnehmen und König der Dämonen werden. Jeder General hat seine Aufgaben die er erledigen muss, damit im Reich Ungh-Aghor Ordnung herrscht. In der Freizeit haben die Generäle nicht sehr viele möglichkeiten und hängen meistens mit anderen herum. Orte im Epicland Das Epicland ist sehr groß und biete viele möglichkeiten. Die Abstände zwischen den Kriegen liegen bei ca. 100 Jahren. In dieser Zeit ist meistens Ruhe. Man kann einen Ausflug in den Nebelwald unternehmen was man aber niemandem raten sollte da dieser Wald nämlich in der Woche 4 mal Nebelig ist und dort wilde Bestien lauern. In mitten dieses Waldes gibt es einen sicheren Ort mit einem heiligen Wasser. Das ist die Waldquella die anscheinend Wunden heilen kann. Wer sich zu diesem Ort hervorgedrungen hat kann sich entspannen und den Tag genießen. Wilde Bestien können diesen Ort nicht betreten da er von einer unsichtbaren Mauer geschützt ist die Tiere abhält. Das Wasser ist nur für Dämonen und Schattendämonen gedacht. Im Krieg wäre es Sinnlos hier Wunden zu heilen. Erstens ist der Ort weit weg und zweitens sollte man nicht mit zu starken Verletzungen den Wald betreten. Man könnte eine weitere Wunde erhalten. Ein weiterer Ort sind die Magischen Felder. Hier gibt es kleine Elfen die ihr Leben mit dem nichtstun verbringen. Es heißt das sie die Fähigkeit haben einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Diesen Ort zu erreichen ist nicht schwer, er liegt hinter dem Ungh-Aghor Königreich und dient als Spielplatz für kleine Dämonenkinder. Hier gibt es viele Bäume und auch einige Teiche. Wenn man die zwei Generäle "Gorrock" und "Oregor" nicht finden kann befinden sie sich meistens auf den Magischen Feldern um die Natur zu genießen und den Vögeln beim zwitschern zuzuhören. Kapitel 1 - Grausame Vergangenheit Als die Zeit der Dämonen anbrach und 2 Königreiche um Macht kämpften entstanden immerwieder mehr und mehr Taktiken und es kamen immer mehr Kämpfer hinzu. Die Geschichte des Ungh-Aghor beginnt vor ca. 5000 Jahren als noch andere Könige das Reich beherrschten. Einer davon war der Legendäre Ungh-Aghor, der erste König der auch das Reich gründete. Er ging in die Geschichte ein denn er wurde der älteste Dämon aller Zeiten und somit auch der Mächtigste. Er starb nicht an Altersschwäche sondern an einem Siegel der Hölle. Er wurde verbannt und sein Leben wurde ein Teil der Hölle. Wer oder was dieses Ritual der Hölle vollbracht hatte war nicht bekannt. Das Königreich wurde von den alten Generälen so gut es ging beschützt. Es herrschte eine sehr lange Zeit Krieg. Das Königreich "Shadowclaw" gab es ebenfalls vor 5000 Jahren und hatte ebenfalls viele Herrscher. Was wurde aus Ungh-Aghor ohne einen König? Die Generäle kümmerten sich darum und fanden einen Loyalen und starken Herrscher der Ungh-Aghor's Werk weiterführte. Das Shadowclaw-Königreich wurde von 5th König bezwungen. Doch dies hielt nicht für lange. Neue Wesen errichteten das Reich wieder neu ein. Es sah so aus als ob das alles geplant war. Die finsteren Schattendämonen hatten anscheinend einen Stolz. Dies ging so weiter bis Dalarion das Werk des 8th Königs fortsetzte. Dalarion's Vater war ein merkwürdiger Typ und sehr geheimnisvoll. Zurzeit von Dalarion als er noch 60 Jahre alt war kamen sie wie aus den Nichts hervor. Dämonen die dunkelrot glühten, deren Augen brannten und ihre Hörner Qualm absonderten. Wesen von denen man nur in einem Albtraum hätte begegnen können. Waren das die Wesen der Hölle? Waren dies die Höllendämonen von denen er gehört hatte? Sie kamen aus dem Höllentor das sich geöffnet hatte. Dalarion und seine ehemaligen Generäle machten sich auf und bekämpften die Höllendämonen. Doch Dalarions Generäle schafften es nicht und wurden besiegt. Einige Höllendämonen wurden ausgelöscht aber es schien so als ob sie das nicht stören würden. Der Angriff wurde gestoppt und die Höllendämonen verschonten Dalarion, warum auch immer. Niemand wusste was wieso diese Wesen den Angriff abbrachen. Dalrion fand einen Zettel in seinem Königreich den er in Ruhe laß. Was stand drauf? Niemand wusste es außer er. Er beerdigte seine Generäle und hielt sie in Ehre. Nun war es an der Zeit neue Rekruten zu suchen. Neue Dämonen die für das Land kämpfen möchten. Dalarin hoffte nur das die Höllendämonen nie wieder auftauchen würden. Und so kam es das immerwieder in neuer Dämon das Reich betrat und zu einem General wurde. Eine neue Streitmacht von Dämonen wurde geründet. Es waren ja genug Schulen die zum Kampf ausbildeten vorhanden. Epicland wurde schon immer von Kriegen heimgesucht und genau deshalb mussten 2/3 der Bevölkerung für das Land kämpfen. Es waren meist die Schattendämonen die zu Dark Emperor hinübergingen, nur weil sie von gleichen Stamm sind. Es würde sich nichts ändern. Der Plan der Schattendämonen würde jeden achsoguten Schattendämon zu einem bösen Kerl machen der nur Machtgierig ist. Dalarion mochte diesen Abschaum noch nie. Deshalb kamen nur normale Dämonen ins Reich von Ungh-Aghor. Herrscher des Königreichs, Ungh-Aghor, Dalarion Alter: 200 Jahre Größe: 2.50m Gewicht: 300Kg Rang: König der Dämonen & des Ungh-Aghor Königreichs Kraft: ???% Ausdauer: ???% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: ???% Technik: ???% Intelligenz: 100% Waffe: Schwert (Art vom Schwert unbekannt) Beschreibung: Er ist der König der Dämonen und der Herrscher des Königreichs, Ungh-Aghor. Man hatte den König seit Jahren nicht mehr kämpfen sehen. Man sagt er trainiert an einem Geheimen Ort. Er ist anscheinend sehr Mächtig und kämpft mit sehr hilfreichen Angriffen. Weder sein Bankai noch sein Shikai ist bekannt. Ob er ein Fullbring besitzt weis auch niemand. Er ist eher der ruhige Dämon der immer drauf achtet ob ihre Erz-Feinde einen Angriff planen. Dalarion ist der einzige Dämon dessen Name nicht mit Gor anfängt oder mit Gor aufhört. Niemand weis wieso das so ist denn jeder Dämon wird mit einem Gor im Namen geboren. Er feiert sehr gerne und ist zu seinen Leuten sehr nett. Er ist einer der Intelligentesten Dämonen im Königreich. Fähigkeiten: Dalarion's Fähigkeiten sind Unbekannt, man weis nur das er vor Jahren heftige Kämpfe ausgetragen hat von denen jetzt nurnoch Narben übrig geblieben sind. Dalarion hat einmal die Geschichte erzählt, in der die Höllendämonen auftauchten die er mit seiner früheren Streitmacht bekämpft hat. Was danach passiert ist weis keiner oder wurde von Dalarion nicht erzählt. Er sagt nur "Die Höllendämonen waren sehr stark, aber wir konnten sie trotzdem bezwingen". Kapitel 2 - Die Generäle treffen ein. Nun ist der letzte Krieg seid 20 Jahren vorbei. Die Königreiche sind wieder aufgebaut. Dalarion hat demnächst eine Schülerfreigabe der Kampfschule beantragt und möchte neue Rekruten. Das Ungh-Aghor hat wieder Standhafte Dämonenkrieger an seiner Seite die aus der Schwertkampfkunstschule kamen. Im Prinzip sind alle Dämonenkrieger. Nur die normalen Dämonenkrieger sind wie Fußsoldaten die ihr Shikai nicht lernen wollen. Die Dämonenschüler aus der Kampfschule dagegen trainieren alles. Ohne Waffe zu kämpfen und mit Waffe. Die Versammlung findet in der Halle von Ungh-Aghor statt. Es ist 20:30 Uhr und draussen schon recht dunkel. Die Dämonenkrieger der Kampfschule betreten die Eingangshalle. Es waren reichlich Kämpfer vorhanden. Nur leider besagt der Stolz von Ungh-Aghor das ein Königreich nicht mehr wie 10 Generäle oder Offiziere haben darf. Dalarion konnte 33 Dämonen sehen und hatte sich schon ein paar vom Aussehen her gemerkt. Außerdem wird einer von den 10 der Obergeneral sein der die rechte Hand des Dalarion sein wird. Nur der stärkste der 10 Generälen wird Obergeneral. Die Aura der neulinge war unglaublich. Dalarion spürte die Spannung im Saal. Die Athmosphäre knisterte. Es hatte begonnen. Der König bittete sie einzeln nach vorne und nahm sie mit in seine Königsgemächer. Er lernte viele neue Shikai's kennen und auch Bankai's. Dalarion selbst konnte abschätzen wie gut derjenige ist und wie Stark er ist. Doch dies zu 60%. Der Rest würde für ihn selbst eine Überraschung darstellen. Die ersten 3 Dämonenkrieger hatten keine sehr überragenden Fähigkeiten. Stark waren sie alle doch er suchte sich nur Spezielle aus. Dalarion fand den ersten den er in seine Kampfeinheit nahm. Es war "Gorrogh", der Dalarion mit seiner netten und doch Mächtigen Masche beeindruckte. Auch ein Land indem Kriege herrschen sollte es eine gute Seele im Haus sein die die anderen bei Laune hält. Dann kamen wieder nur welche die ihm nicht gefallen. Der nächste den er in seine Reihe aufnahm war "Menagor", ein sehr kluger Kerl. Dalarion konnte seine epische Aura spüren. Seine Tapferkeit und auch wie verschieden er sein kann. Ein Kämpfer der es wert ist aufgenommen zu werden. "Goragor" ist der nächste der die Interesse von Dalarion geweckt hat. "Goragor" war nicht sehr Intelligent aber er hatte Mut und scheint ein ganz netter zu sein. Doch Dalarion selbst wusste nicht was er an ihm findet. Er hatte ein Gefühl als ob es ein Fehler wäre ihn nicht zu nehmen. "Goragor" hatte Kraft und könnte gut als Zerstörungsmaschine funktionieren. Jetzt sollte Dalarion auf einen Dämonen stoßen der ihm die Sprache verschlägt. "Synagor" war still. Er saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte den König mit einem ernsten Blick an. Dalarion spürte seine Aura und fing an zu grinsen. Synagor gehörte nun zu den Generälen ohne auch nur zu wissen was er für Kräfte hat. "Gorrack" ein kräftiger Dämon setzte sich auf den Stuhl und blickte Dalarion ins Gesicht. Gorrack's großer Hammer aus festem Stein stand neben ihm. Ich werde dir Treu sein Meister Dalarion und dich nicht enttäuschen. Das sagten sie schließlich alle aber bei Gorrack klang das eher anders. Seine Aura war auch stabil und beeindruckte Dalarion. Ihm gingen die Generäle eh aus. Irgendwelche musste es ja nehmen. Alagor kam nach Gorrack. Alagor war nett aber redete jede menge Müll. Er redete auf Dalarion ein der kaum zu Wort kam. Dalarion war an seiner Waffe interessiert und nahm ihn auf da er gute Manieren besaß. Ein weiterer neuer General was indemfall auch der liebe '"Orgegor". Er war genauso nett wie Gorragh und liebte anscheinend die Natur. Er sah Mutig aus und auch seine Waffe schien im Krieg nützlich zu sein. Er wurde aufgenommen. Und danach tauchte ein Magierdämon auf. Er kam ganz unerwartet und schien echt weise zu sein. Alt war er auch. Dalarion fragte ihn wieso er denn zu dieser Schule ging. "Reagor" antwortete darauf das er mehr Action brauch und so seine wahre Stärke einsetzen will. Er hatte keine wirkliche Angriffskraft aber sehr Hilfreiche Zauber. "Reagor" wurde aufgenommen. Es waren nurnoch 2 Dämonen zu sehen. Der vorletzte trat durch die Tür und blickte als erstes an Dalarion vorbei. "Gorgoss" der Dämonenkrieger packte sein Schwert aus und griff Dalarion an, dessen Schlag durch Dalarion's Schwert blitzschnell parriert wurde. Gorgoss fragte Dalarion mit einem wilden Blick im Gesicht ob seine Leute die er bis jetzt zusammen hat stark sind, die ansonsten im Krieg untergehen werden. Dalarion sah das nicht als negativ an. Er spürte die entschlossenheit von Gorgoss, und packte ihn am Kragen und sprach "Willst du mich herausfordern ODER einer der Generäle werden?" Darauf antwortete Gorgoss: "Ich würde beides gerne wollen aber du darfst entscheiden". Dalarion sah das weniger als Herausforderung, sondern als Test. Meint Gorgoss etwar er sei der richtige? Macht er sich denn keine Sorgen das er nicht genommen wird? Doch die unglaubliche epische Aura die Dalarion spürte ließ ihn überzeugen. Was war das? Jetzt fehlte nurnoch ein General und das Problem war, das nurnoch ein Dämon übrig war. Dalarion hätte keine Chance eine Absage zurückzuziehen. Lieber nimmt er einen Volltrottel, als eine Absage aufzutischen. Der letzte Dämon hatte ebenfalls interessante Waffen. Es waren Nova-Pistolen die einen Strahl abfeuern konnten. Sehr hilfreich im Krieg. Doch was Dalarion nicht so gefallen hatte war der Charakter des jungen Burschen. "Gorego" war arrogant und eingebildet und kämpft oft alleine erklärte er dem König. Dalarion hatte keine Wahl und nahm ihn. Davor warnte er ihn aber, das dies eine Ausnahme sei. Gorego war still und nickte. Damit waren die neuen Generäle zusammen. Jetzt wird entschieden wieviel Mann in eine Einheit kommt und welcher General welcher Einheit angehört. Die Dämonen gingen zu ihren Zimmern und die Fußsoldaten zu ihrem Familien nachhause. Kapitel 3 - Konferenz der Generäle Am nächsten Tag hatten die Soldaten frei damit die Generäle das Königreich kennenlernen konnten. Am Morgen fing die Konferenz an in der sie sich alle untereinander vorstellten. Dalarion saß ganz am Ende von Tisch und kicherte. Es wurde über alles geredet, die Stimmung war herrlich. Es gab keinen Streit nur ein paar außeinandersetzungen. Alle verstanden sich gut doch es gab auch welche die sich an dem Gespräch kaum beteiligten und nur das wichtigste erzählten. Es wurde über ihre Ziele und Fähigkeiten gesprochen. Gorgoss fühlte sich wie in einem Paradies. Alles Dämonen deren Kraft unglaublich ist. Das Gespräch ging 2 Stunden und niemand hatte Langeweile. Dalarion war die ganze Zeit ruhig und trank seinen Tee. Am Ende der Sitzung fing Dalarion laut an zu lachen und meinte das diese Generäle die ersten seien, die so drauf waren. Der ganze Rest früher war ruhig und angetrieben von 100% Stolz und wenigen Emotionen. Gefüllt mit Lust auf den Kried. Sie hatten kaum Spaß und herrschten schon fast über ihre Einheit. Dalarion fand das früher sehr traurig. Alle wurden still und hörten Dalarion zu. Er fing an von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Niemand weis ob er alles erzählt hat aber es schien die Wahrheit zu sein. Nach der großen Runde standen alle auf und wurden von Dalarion im Reich herumgeführt. Das große Gebäude war beeindruckend und hatte sehr viele Zimmer die sogut wie nie belegt sind. Die Einheitsversammlungen werden im Hof veranstaltet. Der Hof befindet sich hinterm Gebäude und ist so groß wie ein Fußballfeld. Dort gibt es Trainingplätze und Erhohlungsbäder. Jedes Zimmer hatte eine große Badewanne und ein großes Bett. Schön eingerichtet damit sich der General gut fühlt. Es gab auch Zimmer im Keller die ebenfalls nicht schlecht eingerichtet waren. Diese werden von ca. 150-200 Dämonensoldaten bewohnt. Diese sind die Notfallssoldaten. Falls das Köngreich plötzlich angegriffen wird dann sind sie zur Stelle. Ungh-Aghor ist mit 100.000 Dämonenkrieger bedient. Epicland hat eine Bevölkerung von 8 Millionen Einwohnern. Dalarion führte seine Generäle in die Waffenkammer. Dort waren jedemenge Schwerter und Äxte. Streitkolben und sogar Katapulte. Messer und Hammer, Knüppel und kleinere Granaten. Gorgoss interessierte dies jedoch nicht so, er blieb bei seinem jetzigen Schwert. Die anderen Generäle sind auch nicht für diese Waffen geeignet da diese den Dämonensoldaten gehören. Nach paar Minuten ging es in die Speisekammer die man nur betreten darf wenn in der großen Küche nichts mehr vorhanden ist an Nahrungsmittel. Im großen Speisesaal angekommen standen dort 11 Stühle die für die Generäle bestimmt waren. Der Rundgang war vorbei, es war Nachmittag. Es gab ein großes Festmahl. Alle nahmen eine große Portion zu sich. Vorallem Gorgoss der sich zustopfte mit dem Fleisch. Nach dem Essen war es schon wieder bald Abend. Bevor die Generäle den Tisch verlassen konnten, erzählte Dalarion noch etwas über den Dämon Ungh-Aghor. Wie Dalarion von seinen Vorgängern erfahren hat, so erzählte er auch den Generälen davon das Ungh-Aghor von einem Siegel der Hölle verbannt wurde. Alle waren geschockt. Sogar Gorrogh stand auf und schlug auf den Tisch. Alle konnten es nicht fassen das sowas mit dem ersten König passiert ist. Und niemand wusste wieso dies so war. Wahrscheinlich eine böse Macht direkt aus der Hölle. Dalarion erwähnte das sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten. Das Höllentor wurde vor 5000 Jahren geöffnet aber seitdem ist nichts mehr dergleichen passiert. Der Rundgang und die Konferenz war vorbei. Alle durften sich jetzt in ihre Zimmer begeben. Am nächsten Tag würden sie ihre Rekruten bekommen. Da es 10 Einheiten gibt erhält jede Einheit 10.000 Dämonenkrieger. Da das Königreich 15% des ganzen Landes ausmachte hatten dort alle drin Platz. Wenn man von der Aula zu seinem Zimmer möchte dauert die schon knapp 10 Minuten. Ungh-Aghor ist übrigens das größte Gebäude in ganz Epicland. Das Königreich Shadowclaw dagegen das zweitgrößte. Als alle in den Betten waren dachte jeder noch einmal an die Abenteuer die sie von nun an erleben werden. Sie werden viel Spaß haben, viel Verantwortung tragen müssen und genauso Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen andem es jederzeit zu Gefecht kommen könnte. Sobald ein Königreich neue Streitkräfte hat wird dies per Zeitung freigegeben. Und da das Königreich Shadowclaw einen Stolz besitzt greifen sie erst an wenn Ungh-Aghor neue Rekruten besitzt. Die Sonne war schon weg und Gorgoss blickte aus dem großen Fenster in seinem Zimmer und dachte an den einen Teil des Rundgangs. Dalarion nahm Gorgoss mit in ein Zimmer und sprach mit ihm unter 4 Augen. Dalarion hatte eine Bitte. Falls Dalarion untergehen sollte oder irgendwann sterben sollte. Dann wird Gorgoss der König der Dämonen werden. Gorgoss machte große Augen und fragte ihn ob er das könne. Dalarion meinte das er stark sei und Mutig. Er hat einen starken Geist und lässt sich von nichts unterkriegen. Natürlich war Dalarion stärker als Gorgoss aber das lag an der Erfahrung im Kampf. Es war ein Geheimnis das Gorgoss für sich behalten sollte. Kapitel 4 - Die Dämonensoldaten kommen Am nächsten Morgen standen alle vor dem großen Tor. Sie waren laut und von weitem war nur eine Unglaubliche Menge von Kriegern zu erkennen. Als Goragor aus dem Fenster schaute und auf den Vorhof des Königreichs blickte bekam er einen Schock. 100.000 Soldaten standen dort. Der Anblick war gigantisch. Gorgoss konnte es auch sehen und fing an zu lachen. Gestern meinte Dalarion noch das jede Einheit ein bestimmtes Zeichen besitzt. Denn wie sollte man wissen welcher Soldat in welche Einheit gehört. Die Zeichen werden heute den Generälen verliehen und der jeweiligen Einheit zugeteilt. Die Generäle machten sich fertig und kamen in die Aula hinunter. Dalarion stand auch schon dort und wartete. Als alle Dämonengeneräle zusammengekommen waren öffnete sich das große Tor des Königreichs. Langsam aber sicher liefen alle in die Halle und stellten sich vor Dalarion. Die Aula ist der größte Raum des Reiches und war komplett voll. Die Aula umfasst 30% der gesamten Einrichtung. Die rede hatte begonnen. Dalarion stellte die einzelnen Generäle vor und begann mit der Wappenverteilung. Gorgoss bekam das Wappen auf dem das Gesicht einer Bestie zu sehen war. Gorrogh bekam ein Zeichen auf dem ein Streitkolben zu sehen war. Menagor sollte einen Speer auf seinem Wappen tragen die an der Spitze auf ein kleines Licht hinwies. Goragor's Wappen hatte einen Riesensäbel drauf. Jetzt erkannten die Generäle das auf allen Wappen die Waffen ihrer selbst zu sehen war. Aber auf dem Wappen von Gorgoss erkannte man keine Waffe sondern nur die Fratze einer wilden Bestie. Dalarion zwinkerte Gorgoss zu und drehte sich wieder um. Ab jetzt wussten die Soldante zu welcher Einheit sie gehörten. Denn in der Nacht andem die Generäle schliefen, erfand Dalarion die Zeichen und verteilte sie per Magie an die Soldaten nachhause. Sie verteilten sich und gingen einzeln auf den Hinterhof. Alle Generäle waren still und konnten es immernochnicht fassen das hinter ihnen 100.000 Soldaten anwesend sind. Reagor der Magier der Dämonen konnte mit einem Zauber erkennen das es tatsächlich genau 100.000 Soldaten sind. Die Menge wurde geteilt und es bildeten sich haufen. Alle durften sich jetzt kennenlernen was eig. kaum der fall war. Es waren einfach zuviele. Gorgoss stellte sich selbst nochmal seiner Einheit vor. Diese riesige Versammlung dauerte 4 Stunden. Alle Soldaten verteilten sich dann auf ihre Posten. Es gab die Tor-Soldaten, die Soldaten im Hof und die anderen schoben Wache im Königreich. Sie verteilten sich in den Gemächern und im Keller. Jeder hatte was zu tun. Das Haus steckte jetzt auf einmal voller leben. Es gab keine sekunde an der der Gang leer war. Es liefen immerwieder ein paar Wachen an den Generälen vorbei. Dalarion begab sich auf sein Königsthron und machte eine kleine Pause. Der rest des Tages verbrachten die Generäle mit persönlichen Gesprächen. Am Abend gingen sie dann wieder in ihre Zimmer. Obergeneral der 1. Einheit, Gorgoss Alter: 120 Größe: 2.20m Gewicht: 200Kg Rang: Obergeneral Einheit: 1. Einheit Kraft: 95% Ausdauer: 80% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 60% Technik: 50% Intelligenz: 60% Waffe: Langschwert Beschreibung: Er ist Blutrünstig liebt kämpfe aber ist ein fairer Gegner. Er kämpft meistens für seine Freunde um die er sich kümmert. Er ist ein ganz netter aber im Kampf nicht zu unterschätzen. Seine Brutalität und Ausdauer sind im Kampf deutlich sichtbar. Er besitzt Kräfte von denen man nur Träumen kann. Fähigkeiten: Gorgoss besitzt ein Shikai namens "Raikoho" er kann damit eine rote Supernova benutzen die statisch aufgeladen ist um seine Gegner zu besiegen. Diese Attacke wird übrigens als "Demonslash" bezeichnet. Er trägt eine Augenklappe damit er 50% seiner Kraft versiegelt damit der Kampf spannender wird. Legt er sie ab kann er seine ganze Kraft benutzen. Sein Fullbring ist dafür da um größer und breiter zu werden. Seine größe verdoppelt sich und er wird breiter, außerdem kann er Ceros aus seinem Schwert, aus seinen Händen und seinen Hörnern schießen. Im Bankai namens "Goken Raikoho" kann er gigantische statsichaufgeladene Novasäulen aus dem Boden kommen lassen die den Gegner voll erwischen. Gorgoss ist der Leiter der Generäle und gilt als 2. Stärkster Kämpfer des Ungh-Aghor Königreichs. General der 2. Einheit, Gorrogh Alter: 76 Größe: 2.00m Gewicht: 140Kg Rang: General Einheit: 2. Einheit Kraft: 55% Ausdauer: 50% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 60% Technik: 70% Intelligenz: 85% Waffe: Streitkolben Beschreibung: Er ist der beliebteste von allen. Er ist großzügig und hilft jedem in Not ohne auch nur einmal nachzudenken. Er ist sehr liebenswert und immer zur Stelle. Er leistet seinem König ewige Treue. Im Kampf ist er auf alles gefasst und wendet Taktische angriffe an. Fähigkeit: Sein Streitkolben ist wie eine Keule nur mit einem schweren Eisenball an der Spitze und ganz vielen Zacken. Seine Waffe ist so lang wie ein normales Schwert. Wenn Gorrogh sein Shikai namens "Minabori" benutzt wird seine Waffe viel größer, aber für Gorrogh leichter. Wenn jemand anderes die Waffe heben will hat dieser keine Chance. Dies ermöglicht ihm seine Waffe schneller zu schwingen wodurch er tötliche Angriffe ausführen kann. Im Bankai wird seine Waffe noch etwas länger und erreicht eine Länge von insgesamt 5 Meter. An beiden Enden der Waffe riesengroße Eisenkeulen mit Stacheln. Sein Bankai trägt den Namen "Torobo Minabori". General der 3. Einheit, Menagor Alter: 55 Größe: 1.95m Gewicht: 100Kg Rang: General Einheit: 3. Einheit Kraft: 50% Ausdauer: 50% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 100% Technik: 80% Intelligenz: 90% Waffe: Lanzenspeer Beschreibung: Menagor ist auch nett. Er wird meistens um rat gefragt. Von den Generälen wird er auch oft Onkel genannt. Er reagiert im Kampf blitzschnell wobei seine Angriffe nicht grad die besten sind. Er ist sehr schnell und beweglicht und sticht seine Feinde so schnell das sie kaum mitbekommen wie sie getroffen werden. Er trinkt gerne Tee und feiert ab und zu mit ein paar Leuten aus seiner Einheit am Abend in seinem Abteil. Er ist sehr friedlich aber ebenso Mutig im Kampf. Fähigkeit: Sein Lanzenspeer ist eine leichte Waffe mit der er sehr gut umgehen kann. Seine Waffe ist die unstabilste von allen Waffen im Königreich und dient deshalb nicht so gut gegen stabile oder feste Gegner. Jedoch Rüstungen können zerstört werden. In seinem Shikai bekommt seine Waffe mehr Stabilität und wird etwas breiter. Jetzt ist er in der Lage die Waffe ohne bedenken mit ganze Kraft auf die Gegner zu schmeissen und zu durchbohren. Seine Waffe ist wie ein Boumerang und kommt wieder zu ihm zurück. Sein Shikai heißt "Taigomaru". Sein Bankai ist praktisch eine einzige Attacke die er ca. 2 mal benutzen kann bevor er auspowert. Diese Technik zu benutzen benötigt viel übriggebliebene Körperkraft um den riesengroßen Speer mit einem allesdurchdringendem Bohrer zu werfen. Sein Bankai kann Stahl durchbohren. Sein Bankai heißt "Tenken Taigomaru". General der 4. Einheit, Goragor Alter: 66 Größe: 1.98m Gewicht: 108Kg Rang: General Einheit: 4. Einheit Kraft: 80% Ausdauer: 80% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 40% Technik: 35% Intelligenz: 45% Waffe: Riesensäbel Beschreibung: Goragor ist nicht sehr schlau was ihn im Kampf unvorsichtiger macht. Er denkt nur richtig nach wenn es was wichtiges gibt. Er hat kein Gutes Gedächtniss. Er vergisst wichtige Sachen in 2 Tagen wieder. Im Kampf ist er auf Zerstörung aus. Er haut drauf los auch wenn dort niemand steht. Er ist eine Zerstörungsmaschine. Die anderen Generäle sind ja genug um ihn an wichtige Informationen und Termine zu erinnern. Mit ihm kann man gut reden und ist ein guter Freund. Fähigkeiten: Goragor's Riesensäbel ist eine sehr scharfe Klinge und kann vieles zerschneiden. Seine Klinge ist länger und breiter wie ein normales Schwert und etwas gebogen nach hinten. In seinem Shikai kann er Strahlenartige Attacken umlenken ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen. Seine Waffe ändert sich kaum, nur die verziehrungen ändern sich und sein Riesensäbel bekommt einen blauton. Goragor's Säbel wird noch etwas größer und hat einer bessere Reichweite. Sein Shikai heißt "Sahori". In seinem Bankai wird seine Klinge riesig und ähnelt die eines giganten. Die Schläge sind jetzt langsamer aber effektiver geworden. Außerdem ist das Gewicht der Waffe für Goragor kein Problem. Sein Bankai heißt "Sahori Nugata". General der 5. Einheit, Synagor Alter: 50 Größe: 2.05m Gewicht: 110Kg Rang: General Einheit: 5. Einheit Kraft: 70% Ausdauer: 40% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 70% Technik: 90% Intelligenz: 60% Waffe: Dämonenpeitsche Beschreibung: Synagor hält sich meisten bei Konflikten im Hintergrund. Mit ihm redet kaum jemand außer ab und zu Gorrogh. Er trainiert auch heimlich. Niemand weiß wie er trainiert oder was er trainiert, doch wenn er im Kampf seine Tricks zeigt sind alle beeindruckt. Er ist der begabteste von allen und somit auch der 3. stärkste der Generäle. Er kommt auch manchmal deprimiert vor aber das liegt bestimmt nur daran das er sich zurückhält. Fähigkeiten: Er ist der einzigste der keine Feste Waffe besitzt. Er hat eine Dämonenpeitsche mit der er viele Tricks drauf hat. Zum Beispiel den Gegner fesseln. In seinem Shikai fängt seine Peitsche an zu brennen. Ein Dämonenfeuer umgibt die Waffe. Zudem sondert die Peitsche bei Berührungen Gift ab das den Gegner für eine Minute lahmlegt. Sein Shikai heißt "Tonshara". Bei seinem Bankai veschwindet seine Waffe. Jetzt hat er die Kraft dazu seine Peitsche zu klonen und in einem Umfeld von 500m wie einen Stachel aus dem Boden zu schießen. Der Stachel hat eine länge von maximum 50m und ist 15cm breit. Er schießt mit einer Geschwindigkeit von ca. 100Kmh aus dem Boden auf den Gegner. Das macht ihn zu einem Gefährlichen Kämpfer. Sein Bankai heißt "Murume Tonshara" General der 6. Einheit, Gorrack Alter: 48 Größe: 2.12m Gewicht: 95Kg Rang: General Einheit: 6. Einheit Kraft: 80% Ausdauer: 55% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 55% Technik: 50% Intelligenz: 65% Waffe: Steinhammer Beschreibung: Gorrack wird sehr oft ignoriert da er ziemlich schüchten ist. Unter den Generälen ist sein bester Freund Goragor mit dem er seine Kräfte misst und mit ihm trainiert. Sie kennen sich schon sehr lange. Gorrack ist nett und für alle da die mit ihm reden wollen. Er bietet sich oft als Kummerkasten an doch niemand nimmt das so ernst außer Goragor. Er ist seinem König sehr Treu. Fähigkeiten: Sein Steinhammer ist Schwer aber für ihn kein Problem. Seine Waffe ist etwas länger wie ein Schwert und die Steinspitze ziemlich dick. In seinem Shikai bekommt sein Hammer hinten und vorne große Stacheln und sie Waffe wird länger um eine größere Reichweite zu erziehlen. Sein Shikai heißt "Bora no Toppa". Sein Bankai ist eine einzige Attacke die er nur einmal benutzen kann und dies in der Luft. Sein Hammer wird so groß das er einen Schatten über ein Dorf bringen könnte. Die Wucht des schlages ist brutal. Danach verwandelt sich die Waffe wieder in sein Shikai zurück. Sein Bankai heißt "Saigono Bora no Toppa" General der 7. Einheit, Alagor Alter: 35 Größe: '''1.90m '''Gewicht: 120Kg Rang: General Einheit: 7. Einheit Kraft: 65% Ausdauer: 60% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 65% Technik: 60% Intelligenz: 70% Waffe: Doppelseitige Axt Beschreibung: Alagor ist einer der in versammlungen die meisten Ideen und Vorschläge hervorbringt. Selten mal sind sie schlecht. Er ist höflich und hat anstand und gut manieren. Manchmal wird er ein bisschen eingebildet aber dies wird jedoch eher als lachnummer empfunden. Er ist der jüngste des Königreichs und hat nicht sehr viel Kampferfahrung. '' '''Fähigkeit:' Mit seiner Axt kann er gut umgehen. Sie ist ebenfalls länger wie ein normales Schwert. Im Shikai bekommt seine Spitze. Seine Waffe ist eine die Eis Angriffe benutzen kann. Frostige Hiebe und Schneestürme frieren seine Gegner ein. Sein Shikai "Ryusenka". Im Bankai verändert sich seine Waffe dramatisch. Sie wird sehr groß und wird umhüllt von Eis. An der Spitze der Waffe eine große Eissichel die die Gegner fängt oder einfriert. Die Reichtweite der Waffe ich groß. Sein Bankai heißt "Hyoten no Ryusenka". General der 8. Einheit, Oregor Alter: 63 Größe: 1.85m Gewicht: 115Kg Rang: General Einheit: 8. Einheit Kraft: 65% Ausdauer: 60% Schnelligkeit & Reaktion: 70% Technik: 65% Intelligenz: 75% Waffe: Speer Beschreibung: Oregor ist nett. Er geht oft Spazieren und nimmt ab und zu seine Leute aus der Einheit mit. Er macht gerne Wanderungen durch Wälder und Gebirge. Er genießt die Natur voll und ganz. Er respektiert alle Generäle aber auch seine Untergebenen. Im Kampf ist er mutig und entschlossen. Er denkt meistens Strategisch und ist praktisch eine Hilfe für Gorgoss. Fähigkeiten: Sein Speer ähnelt einem Speer eines Ritters. Im Shikai wird der Speer zum Bohrer. Die Spitze des Speers ist Explosiv und eine Berührung würde eine nicht allzu starke, aber effektive Explosion erzeugen. Sein Shikai heißt "Dairuma". In seinem Bankai verliert er die Bohrerfähigkeit jedoch kann er Laser aus der Spitze schießen deren Explosion riesig sind. Der Speer verändert sich nicht. Die aufladezeit der Speers beträgt 30sek.. Das Bankai heißt "Hoshi no Dairuma". Kategorie:Hmm